The end of Daniel
by BabyBird101
Summary: this is what i think should happen at the end of voltron force, i hope you like no pairings... yet if there were they would be DanielxLarmina... so daniel is still infected and is trying to hide it from the force but he is getting much, much worse
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is something that has been in my head forever and i wanted to post it... there are a severe lack of Daniel stories**

**i do not own voltron force D: i wish i did and if i did there would be more episodes... (re uploded for spell and grammer checks)  
**

"Looks like Daniel is coming back to join the pride," said Lance, grinning smugly.

"I don't think he's come to join us," said Vince as Daniel's pained scream rang in his head.

Black lion turned around, with Daniel inside his eyes glowing violet. Black's claws flew down at green's face…

* * *

"No!" screamed Daniel sitting up in bed. Daniel looked at his hands which were glowing purple. No, it couldn't have come back. The glow faded and Daniel knew he would not be able to go back to sleep with this knowledge. He was still infected with haggarium.

He looked at the top bunk where his friend slept peacefully. For a moment he wanted to wake Vince and tell him about the returned illness, but then he re-thought. No one would find out this time.

Escaping out of the room he went downstairs and into the basement. Looking around carefully he stepped into the passage way to the not-so-secret-hide-out. In that room Vince had a cleverly hidden device that had only one purpose, to measure the amount of haggarium in his blood.

When Daniel saw the small red numbers his spirits plunged. When he had first started feeling the effects without other contact with other haggarium the amount had been twenty percent. When he had started feeling dizzy because of the changing numbers it was thirty percent. When he started having the visions it had been forty. But now those little red numbers red fifty. He wasn't just sick… he was dying.

* * *

Daniel spent most of his time outside the castle for the next two weeks his haggarium infection rising, but he couldn't tell anyone- no one could know.

He always had a determined smile plastered on his face, but he also had a sad desperation in his eyes. Daniel had the dream every night now and he always woke up right before he could hurt anyone.

He was, forever, pondering it, trying to separate what his mind had made up from reality. Pidge actually had made the upgrades to black lion, but he himself had not been able to use it except to see how the pilot changed, and only being able to see it in the lions launching room.

At breakfast on the first day of the third week Keith looked over at Daniel who wasn't eating his food and looked lost in thought. But there was something else different about him. He didn't look like the strong fifteen year old boy who had walked into the castle with an uncontrollable spirit and wild fire in his eyes.

He looked small and tired. He had bags under his eyes and his dark hair fell in his face, but not with the wild mess it unusually was, just lying there. You could count almost every rib under his Voltron uniform, his hands were thin, and his face was deathly pale no matter how much time he spent outside. That couldn't all have happened in only two weeks… could it?

Daniel suddenly stood up and left the room leaving his untouched breakfast behind.

"Keith," said Lance standing too, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Lance," agreed Keith.

The two walked out into the hall just in time to see Daniel turn the corner.

"Keith, I'm worried about the kid," Lance started glancing at the place the young cadet had just disappeared. "He's as thin as a rake and he's always distracted. When Pidge showed him the upgrade for black he barely smiled and then left! I-"

"I know Lance," interrupted Keith. "And I'm worried about him to."

"Maybe we should ask Vince," suggested Lance, "he might know." Keith approved so Lance stuck his head back into the room he'd just vacated and said, "Hey Vince come here for a second?"

What they both didn't know was hat Vince was as worried and confused about his friend as they were. The only one who knew about the haggarium infection was Daniel and he was determined to keep it that way.

"Vince do you know what's wrong with Daniel?" asked Keith.

Vince looked down and frowned. "No I don't, but if you want I can ask him," he took a deep breath. "Can I tell you something?" Vince asked. Both the older men nodded. "You have to promise me that Daniel won't find out I told you."

"Vince we promise, what is going on?" interrupted Lance

"When Daniel merged with Voltron the thing, the Lider, infected him with haggarium," Keith and Lance both gaped at him, "that's how he knew what was going on in Lotor's head and that was how we beat him because Daniel could see in his head."

"And that's what's wrong with him, he's infected?" asked Keith.

Vince shook his head, "no we got rid of the infection. He's definitely haggarium free," and Vince meant it he was completely convinced that his best friend was totally cured.

If he only knew how wrong he was.

"I don't know what's wrong with Daniel. But I will ask," said Vince. "But can I finish breakfast first?"

**so i hope you like it there is going to be a few more chapters... review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I don't know what's wrong with Daniel. But I will ask" said Vince. "But can I finish breakfast first?"_

I flopped on my bed my thoughts like fire in my head; hot unbearable and painful. I didn't want my thoughts to stray there. I only let my thoughts truly wander on my walks outside the castle. My infection was getting worse but out there, despite my increasing exhaustion I couldn't hold still.

Over the last two weeks the infection had reached sixty percent. Once it reached ninety five my body would shut down and at one hundred I would… I would d-die. At this rate I had seven weeks.

I couldn't think about that only having that amount of time for the rest of my life. If I was this sick already how much worse could I get? I had to make the best of this. For a fleeting second I wondered what would happen to Voltron force. Keith would have to take command of black lion. That was what was best for the team anyway.

It's not like I was going to be the pilot in the first place. Then the full realization hit me… I would never do anything else with my life. I only had seven weeks to live.

I my hands on my head _I can't keep this up much longer, I can't pretend I don't know when I'm going to die,_ I thought, _maybe you should just tell them. _I argued with myself you_ can't do that. Imagine what they would think._

An image of Keith's stern face, Lance's disapproval, Pidge's horrified fascination, Hunk's open mouthed surprise, Allura's saddened sympathy, Vince's disappointed fear, and Larmina. She would be a mixture of all of them.

_See, _argued the side for keeping the secret, _but they can help, _fought the other side bravely.

"No they can't and you know that," I said out loud.

* * *

Vince was walking down the hall stealing himself for the upcoming attack. He had to confront Daniel. His normally hyperactive friend was acting strange. There was a sinking feeling in his gut but it was nothing to do with the upcoming fight. No, the dark feeling in his gut was guilt. It was guilt about telling Keith and lance about Daniel's infection.

_What of it?_ He asked himself. The time of his friend's infection was over. Daniel wasn't infected anymore… was he?

That's when Vince's spirits sunk even lower.

**i know the chapter is itty bitty but it was the best i could come up with i am experiencing writers block and this is my fall back i hope you enjoy the tiny chapter i have been writing more but i have to get it form paper to the computer and that will take a while. so i will eb updating before may i hope your happy**

**R&R please or i'll kill Daniel... wait i already am. R&R anyway**


	3. Chapter 3

"No they can't and you know that," Daniel said out loud. This was what Vince heard as he walked in and his face turned form one of determination to one of confusion.

"What?" asked Vince.

"Nothing," Daniel tried to put some of his old personality behind the words. "What is it  
Vince, you look like a man on a mission."

"Keith and Lance-" Vince began.

"Ugh," Daniel moaned flopping back on his bed, but putting playfulness into the dramatic gesture. "What do they want?"

"they—we were wondering… why—if - how…?" Vince struggled to phrase his question. "You just seem unwell all the time and over the last while you… you just don't seem like you."

Daniel attempted a smile, but only his friend could see his pale face and the fear in his eyes. "you worry too much. I'm fine just a little off for the last while."

"'a little off' must mean something different to you because it seems to me that you are a more than 'a little off.' You've lost weight, at least fifteen pounds. You are barely eating. You aren't excited about anything. You're almost always tired. No one sees you during the day. You won't talk, even to Larmina!" Vince's voice rose on the last question and he finished with "tell me that doesn't sound more than 'a little off'!" after his triad he tired to catch his breath giving Daniel just enough time to think of a response.

He looked down at his knees and sighed, "Vince…" he stopped and took another breath "maybe, maybe I am more than 'a little off' but," he stood and smiled his half smile. There was his pale face, messy hair, and the dark circles under his eyes. "I am still me."

Daniels knees began to tremble and his whole body shuddered.

"Daniel, I know it's still you, but you are just different," said Vince.

Daniel opened his mouth to respond and his legs gave way beneath him and he crumpled to the floor.

"Daniel!" yelped Vince.

"It's nothing," Daniel pushed aside his friend and stood. Vince started pestering but his voice was tinny and distant in Daniel's ears. He walked away and muttered something about the bathroom.

His head was spinning and there was pressure under his skin making him feel like he was about to explode.

When he reached the safety of the bathroom down the hall he dropped to the ground and began breathing heavily. His legs were like jelly below him, not willing to support his menial weight.

In the full length mirror on the far side Daniel saw his reflection. It looked like something from a horror movie he had seen as a child.

His face was as pale as snow, his uniform hung off him like a scarecrows clothes, he was as thin as a rake and his dark hair had grown longer hiding most of his face. His hands were pale with skin so white it was grey on his knuckles, the nails were glowing a dark violet like the power just under the fingers was growing. But it was his face that scared him. The lips were blue with cold, and the eyes had dark circles under them. But the eyes themselves were glowing brightly filling the room with an evil glow.

Daniel shut his eyes so as not to see them but the power under the lids grew he felt like he was going to explode. And that was pretty accurate.

But Daniel didn't blow up himself. The power under his skin grew until it all blew out form his eyes and finger tips. And the bathroom exploded.

**i know also a short one but i hope you love it R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_But Daniel didn't blow up himself. The power under his skin grew until it all blew out form his eyes and finger tips. And the bathroom exploded._

"Daniel!" said a voice from somewhere beyond the darkness to the young boy.

"_Uhnnn_," moaned Daniel. He tried to reach a hand to his head but he seemed to be pinned down by something. A light shone form a place off to his left and he pulled himself over to it. The space he occupied was about two feet high and six feet wide and long. The air was thick with dust, and possibly ash but that wasn't what worried him. What worried him was the wet liquid that seemed to be pouring down his face. He heard water in the distance but it was to warm and sticky to be anything but blood.

"Daniel!" called the voice again. It was Keith, or maybe it was Lance.

"Here!" Daniel tried, his voice was weak and the air was getting harder to breathe but he called, "here!" a bit louder.

"Found him over this way!" this time it was Keith. The surface above Daniel shifted and light streamed into the space. Daniel shut his eyes at the glow. The next thing he noticed was the strong steady arms holding him and the body that belonged to those arms running somewhere.

Opening his eyes slightly Daniel saw the face of Keith above him.

"Keith," Daniel coughed.

"Just keep calm, Danny-Boy we're gonna get some help," said Lance's voice from off to the right.

Daniel nodded and shut his eyes again letting the soft embrace of darkness close around him and he blacked out.

_Breakline….._

The team—former and present—stood outside the med bay and waited for the doctor to come back out to deliver the news, good or bad.

"Vince," the former black lion pilot turned to the boy. "You were the last to see Daniel what happened?"

"I don't know," Vince looked very scared still and the doctor had only let Vince out after saying he had suffered serious shock. "We were talking... about what you had asked me," he gave the two older men a meaningful gLance and they nodded. "He got sick all of a sudden and went into the bathroom. It looked like he was going to be sick." Vince rubbed his head. "I was about to go after him when everything just kind of lost reality."

"What are you talking about?" asked Pidge.

"It blew up but there was an unreality to the explosion like something had felt Daniel's presence. I just got shocked and kind of lost a grip on what was happening. The next thing I really remember was Lance yelling in my ear asking about what happened."

"Sorry," Lance said wincing.

"No it kind of brought my head back into place."

"Did you see anything other than the obvious?" asked Keith.

"No," Vince shook his head and flashed back to the explosion. He had thought he had seen a violet glow but it must have been his imagination.

"Alright," Keith sighed.

Both Allura and Larmina stood looking at the door to the med bay as if the solid wood would give them the answers they wanted. Hunk just sat in the hall looking almost as shocked as Vince.

The knob on the door turned and every pair of eyes turned to see the doctor.

"Will Daniel be alright?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Calm down," soothed the doctor. "He's sleeping now. He seems fine. Only a bump on his head and a few minor cuts and bruises but I will keep him over night to be safe."

Everyone sighed in relief. But inside them nervousness still churned.

* * *

That night Vince tried to get to sleep without the steady breathing of his best friend in the bunk below him. Sighing slightly he closed his eyes and thought about the day. The doctor had refused to let anyone go and see the youngest member of Voltron, insisting he needed rest.

Vince turned over remembering the time that he could have fun with his best friend instead of worrying him all the time.

There was a time when Daniel had discovered that many members of Voltron had never had ice cream and he insisted they all made ice cream sundaes.

Allura had been completely confused and somehow got ice cream all down her arm and in her hair. Lance and Keith—having grown up on earth—loved the idea and ate themselves sick. Pidge had tried all of the ice cream and decided the only one he liked was pistachio so he gave up on the sundaes. Hunk enjoyed the activity eating enough ice cream to fill a truck. Vince himself had been laughing too hard to do much else.

Daniel had gotten sprinkles in his hair and chocolate all over his face. Larmina had leaned over and kissed him on the cheek leaving a lip mark on his face in the chocolate. Daniel had blushed hard—almost melting the ice cream—and rubbed the back on his head with his hand in that Daniel-ish way. Both Larmina and Vince had laughed until their stomachs hurt.

A noise brought Vince from his dream. He didn't know when his thoughts had become his dreams but according to his clock it was a little after mid night.

Daniel must have been having one of his endless nightmares. They always happened and occasionally they would wake Vince up. He never interfered or asked what they were about but the quiet crying when he woke up always made Vince's insides twist with sorrow. Then he remembered Daniel wasn't there, he was in the med bay.

The noise came again and Vince looked over at the door where a sharp knock was coming. Vince jumped out of bed and answered his door.

Larmina stood there, her hair hanging down around her shoulders and wearing a blue nightgown.

"Vince," her eyes were wild and scared, "can I come in?"

"Sure," he said bewildered. One they were both inside he asked, "what' wrong?"

"I was thinking about what happened to Daniel." She began. "Aunt Allura thinks it must have been a gas explosion or a bomb then it occurred to me—I mean it was obvious but-"

"Larmina," Vince said sharply, "what is it?"

"Vince what…" her voice caught despite her timid tone, "what if Daniel is still infected with haggarium?"

**uber shortness i know i'm sorry but here's a chapter i hope you like it**


	5. Chapter 5

_ "Vince what…" her voice caught despite her timid tone, "what if Daniel is still infected with haggarium?"_

"No," said Vince out loud, but inside his thoughts were racing. Of course that would explain everything. The weight loss, the sleeplessness, the sickness, and the increasingly frightening nightmares, it would make sense. Trying to keep his voice under control he said, "We'll ask him in the morning." Larmina nodded and stared to the door right before she left he said, "Larmina I seriously doubt it."_Not_

_Breakline….._

In the morning Vince and Larmina walked downstairs to the med bay. With twisting stomach they looked through the glass on the door and saw Daniel sitting up on the end of his bed with his shirt off and the doctor holding a stethoscope to him.

Without the faint padding of the Daniel's shirt is was painfully obvious how skinny he had become. The doctor was saying something to Daniel but the door kept the sound stubbornly away. The young boy's face was pleading as the doctor spoke to him. The doctor turned slightly and the two at the window saw the look of astonishment and even panic on his face. Daniel was almost begging as his mouth moved and he said something else. He was asking the doctor to do something or not to do something. Was this about the supposed haggarium infection?

Daniel turned to see his friends' faces in the glass and his tired face split into a smile. After consent from the boy on the bed the doctor opened the door and let the worried teens in.

"Is Daniel ok?" both his friends asked immediately.

Chuckling the doctor said, "Your friend is a little tired but otherwise he'll be alright" _not_

This physician was lying through his teeth the same way Vince had lied about his worries last night. The doctor had run a few blood tests and found the haggarium. Daniel had told him the situation from top to bottom—from the beginning of the infection to the other night when he had found the seventy five percent sign on the screen.

Both teens rushed to the ebony haired teen's side disrupting the doctor's thoughts.

"Calm down," said Daniel his tone as smooth as butter, "you heard the doctor it's like he told you I'm just a little tired." Grinning he stood and walked over to the table that held his shirt. His grin faded as he turned from his friends. How could he keep lying to his friends?

From behind Vince and Larmina saw his shoulders slump slightly. "Doctor could we have a moment with Daniel?" Vince asked.

"Of course," was the reply and the adult left the room.

"Daniel," Larmina's tone was gentle and accusing at the same time. "What's really going on?"

"What are you talking about?" countered Daniel, not missing a beat. He pulled the shirt over his head.

"We know you're still infected," said Vince cutting to the chase.

"You're crazy," said Daniel. But for that moment he let his fear and worries shine bright in his eyes. When he turned back to his friends he let his face melt back into unconcern. "You're kidding. All the haggarium in my system died with Lotor."

"Daniel," Larmina's big sad blue eyes pleaded his words to be true.

Knowing he might never get the courage to do this if all his fears were coming true he lifted his hands to her face and held it. Looking into her eyes he wills his eyes to lie.

"I'm just fine," he said. And she bought the lie but he couldn't keep selling it much longer. Soon the secret would get out and Daniel would end up as the corpse that no one would know what happened to.

**I know it's really short and I am really sorry but that's not the end of the bad news because I have lost the document that holds the rest of this story. I wish I had it but… I will look for it. Until then I hope you like the chapter**

**R&R!**


End file.
